Star wars episode 7 the generator goes down
by DorpHolster
Summary: the guys crash land on another planet and han solo joins the evil forces
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS EPISODE 7 THE GENERATOR GOES DOWN

Luke skywalker was governing the documents at the party after the other guys were defeated and there were no more sifth lords like he said and did.

"ok the files are file." Luke said with extreme

Then the plane began to crash.. lucke was on the plane

"FUKIN SHIT IM GONA CRASH" LUKE SAID AS HE HIT A PLANET AND FLY OUT OF THE SHIT. IT WEAS THE PLNANET FUCKTRONPLANETOMEGA09.

Han solo got out the ship and shot a citizen. It was yoder.

Luke skywalk saw hansoelo had shot yoder and said that he was sad now.

Hansol0o shouted "That guy nothing but trouble. NOW CKLEAN MY FUKING SHOES" HE THROWED A WASHCLOTH at luke.

Just ten luk skywalker was hit byy the washcloth and scrub hanslo's shoes. They clean.

Then chooey came up and make noises. Hnsolo did not care about it so he launched chuey into the atmos fere/

STARW WAQRS EPISODE 7 THE GENERATOR/

At the baddys base a portal opened up and marty mucfly came thrue looking for fuel for his car. The new villain, han souloh was in the last baddys chair and agred to give him all the fuel if he could kill the last of the jrdi. The last ones were luk skywalker and quigonjin they wer both fucking shit fightiers.

Han solo did a lagh and an evil laugdh. Then he give marty a lightsabber. Marty opened it and inside there was cinnamon toast crunch, he stick it in his eye and it almost kill him but he eat it. Then marty mucflyu got the fuel in his car and drove to luks house. Louke was in his window at his asdoring fans because he kill dart vador and bass fishing express wizard.

Marty mcfly realised the it wasn't only louke fans in the way, it was also tim burton and his legion of gay cowboys.

Uhgh" said marty macflie, "there are fukig dicks everywhere. HEY YOU DICKSFUCKERSCFUDKCS GET OUR TMY WAY HE SHOUTED" he shouted.

The guys in the way turned at him and gay. Mart mucfly drew his litesaver and it was orange. Lookskywooker junp out the window and did a flip and land on tim burtons cut off loser corpse. Han solo was watching from his base and saw wat was about to fucking unfold.

"fukin shit" he said at the move.

To be next episode coming out continues.


	2. two

STAR WARS EPISODE 7 THE GENERATOR GOES DOWN2

Lukesklwaker slashed at marty mfly and hurt him

"Ey u gay" said mart.

"haha U can not withstand my intense blast" said leuk.

"what Fucking does fuckin that fucking mean" hammered martie on leuks blast.

Luke Grinnd evily and fucking shot a concentrate blue laser out of his left eye, it was special effects, it blasted leuks arm until he shopped firing. Mart was on the floor shouting because his arm was on superfire.  
>TIMebombBURTON revealed the truth about his name and blue up leuks house quickly, luk4 was now a hoboe and decided to move in with martcfly.<p>

Just then the everyone on te scene was exploded and luk weas back where he start and he had no fan and he was ahoboe and he decided to move in with quigonjin who broke out of his space contanement facility.

Quigon jin destroy the cyber guards patrolling the station and jam the alarm, the other resident of the jail who was biff tannen asked if he could come, cuigon said yes and strapped a pizza to his shoe, he did his level 50 pizza boot and kicked the lasers in half, biff tannon losersd out of the cell and they run down the hallway/ the turrets and the battle droids shot at them but bif reflected it with his haircut, it was not looked good for the high security space jail.

Back on planet hell luk eskywlkaer was fighting off yoder who pulled the bullet out of himself.

"FUCK2 " said yoder as his pulled the bullet out. HAN SOELOE IS EVIL AND YOU GOTTA AVENGE ME, he died.

At the evil lair of hansolo han solo get in his chair again and summon martie mucfly.

"wat fucker" asked maurty macfleiye.

"you didn't kill him you fucking nazi gay shit gay gay fat guy." Asked han solo.. hansolo pulled out his gun and got in his shuttle/ he pulled mart macfl on the bike part of it and they peddlesd to earth.

"QUICK BiF, LEND ME YOR ELBOW" begged quigonjin as he pulled off bifs arm

"OKAY BUT hed." Agreed bifff

The droids saw that they're bullets were doing nothing because quigonjin through bighfs arm at them and it punched them in the jaw twice, then it boomerangd back and they obtain it again.

BIFF IM GONNA PUT UR ARM BACK ON" QUIGN SAID

"YES" bif agree.

Bif put his arm back on and got fell in a pile of crap like in the movie quijohn pulled him out and they went down the space harlways. They got blocked at the door.

"fuck you who are you" said quigon jin who ate a bagget.

"yeah butthed" asaid bif.

The guy looked at them and chuckled "i'm han solo and im gonna destroy you" han solo said evilly as he put spongebob stickers on the two of them. They didn't get it so they tryed to chop han solo up only to find he were in a suit of armor the whole time.

Fuck£ said quigon.

In the shuttle quigon and bif were loaded in and han solo sat in and martey mecfy peddled to earth.

"shit2" luke said as he got hit by the shuttle and nocked out.

Luke woke up in the aquarium and swimmed up to the top, at the top he saw everyone on a raft. They were fighting for it.

"GIVE ME THE RAFT OR I WILL SHIT ON THE RAFT" threated quigon

"Give me the raft or I will poetry" Island man'd Bif

"I think we can share the pad" said nigel beaverhausen. Then he laughed and called in his team of evil doers featuring chugerconroy and bam margera.

Buam pushed bithf off offff of the raft and he sank to the bottom.

Then luke skywalker stabed at the wall of the aquarium with the lightscvaber. It broak.

The water all fell out and the raft fucking ,move down and quihon shit on the bote so everyone abandon ship.

Then someone tap luke skywalker on the shoulder. It was guy in a magical cape and lederhosen combo.

"my name is president Borferton" the fucker fuckin said.

Luek skyker respond" the waters going down get to safety. E threw him on the raft with everyone and the group was now in possession of the most evil aquarium owner in all of the planet. It was yoder and he order for the aquarium to be refilled.

Then luke made more holes in it and bif tannen floted to the surfis like a fuckin bastad. And quigon said a funny joke.

Meanwile back at the enemy base Han solo had bigger plans. Because of it he blew up the aquarium and everyone flough up into the detention facility. Again .

Tbut it was still open and quigon began to brake everyone out again with the help of the new president and his lederhosed.

You are all gay anfd the next chatpers coming.


End file.
